


Mate

by Silverpelt15



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doumeki Takes Good Care of Him, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Pipe Master Thinks Watanuki Needs A Mate, Watanuki Already Has One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: "I'll bet you can find one or two of your customers who look like mate material," the rauya smirked."Mate, huh?" Watanuki grinned. What the pipe craftsman didn't know, was that Watanuki already had one.





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Watanuki's conversation with the rauya in volume 17 of the manga. The beginning part comes directly from the manga and it credited to the writers.
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta's

_"Hey, it's enough to lure in the ladies," the rauya said._

_"And where do you see any ladies to lure?" Watanuki chuckled._

_"I'll bet you can find one or two of your customers who look like mate material," the rauya smirked._

_"Mate, huh?" Watanuki grinned._

What the pipe craftsman didn't know, was that Watanuki already had one.

Later that day, Doumeki came to the shop and walked around to the garden. Watanuki was sitting on the veranda with his legs dangling off the side. He was casually leaning back with his pipe at his lips and a tray with a bottle and cups beside him.

"Can't you use the front door?" the shopkeeper sighed.

"I brought the groceries," was the reply he got.

"Maru, Moro, can you can you put the groceries away please?" Watanuki called.

They heard the chorused 'Okay!' as the twins appeared. They welcomed Doumeki back before taking the groceries from him and running off to the kitchen. Doumeki moved to sit next to Watanuki on the veranda and poured them both drinks from the tray. He looked at the other when the shopkeeper was quiet for a while, just smoking his pipe.

"I was given an interesting suggestion today," the spectacled shopkeeper said at length.

"Oh?" Doumeki asked, sipping his drink. He gave a curious look to the smirk he got from Watanuki.

"The rauya thinks that I can use the shamisen to attract a mate," he said, still smirking. He rested his chin on the back of his hand like he sometimes did and set his pipe aside.

Doumeki frowned at him. "What did you say to that?"

"Nothing," he said, glancing out at the garden. "He focused on his job again before the topic was even fully developed."

Doumeki continued to frown. "You're not taking him seriously, are you?"

Watanuki looked at him and smiled in that mysterious way of his. "Worried, Zuka?" He stood up off the veranda to stand in the grass and walked over to Doumeki. He settled with the larger man's knees pressed against either hip as he leaned his hands against Doumeki's chest.

Doumeki set his drink aside so he could grip the shopkeeper's hips. Watanuki looked up at him and smiled. He moved a hand up to caress the other male's cheek. "There's no need to be worried," he told him. "Why would I need the shamisen to attract a mate when I already have one?"

Doumeki leaned a little into the other's touch. He moved one of his hands up to Watanuki's hair, running his hand through the dark strands. He cupped the back of his head and pulled him up into a kiss. He was taller than him normally, but more so since he was sitting on the veranda with Watanuki standing on the ground. The shopkeeper didn't mind, and stood up on his toes to reach Doumeki's lips.

It started off light, but didn't last that way for long. Doumeki pushed the other's lips open and pushed his tongue into the familiar cavern. He ran his slick muscle over Watanuki's teeth and flicked against his tongue. Watanuki would flick his muscle against his lover's to play along, but he let Doumeki have control. He moved his arms around Doumeki's firm shoulders to clasp his hands behind his neck.

Doumeki's hands moved downward from where they were. They ran down his back to his rear and squeezed appreciatively, making Watanuki moan and pressed against him as much as their position would allow.

He pulled away to pant softly. "Let's move inside," he said softly. Doumeki nodded and got off the veranda. He lifted Watanuki into his arms and headed inside to the shopkeeper's room.

He set the smaller man down on the bed and went to close the door firmly so they wouldn't be interrupted by the twins or Mokona. He would kill the annoying little thing if it got in the way of his time with his Kimi. He turned back to his lover and went over to him. Watanuki was sitting up on the bed after setting his glasses aside, waiting for him. He held his arms out and pulled him down onto him. Doumeki followed the pull to lay over him, pressing their bodies together.

He caught his lips in another kiss as Watanuki ran his hands through Doumeki's short hair. His lips moved from Watanuki's down his jaw to his neck. He licked and sucked on the pale column, pulling small gasps and quiet moans from the other. He used one hand to brace himself over him as he used the other to slip into Watanuki's yukata. He ran his hand over the warm skin as his lips moved over his neck.

Watanuki's breath hitched when Doumeki's hand lightly ran over a nipple. Doumeki smirked against his skin as he circled the nub with a finger. He pinched his nipple between his forefinger and thumb, lightly pinching and rolling. It drew a slightly louder moan from the other, but Doumeki wasn't yet satisfied. He pushed the fabric off of Watanuki's shoulders and lowered his mouth to the other nub. Watanuki gasped and moaned some more, twisting his hand in Doumeki's hair.

Doumeki teased both nubs equally with his fingers and mouth to make both stand up erect. He then moved further down to nip his stomach and circle his tongue around his bellybutton. By now, the yukata was hanging open off his shoulders, showing off his chest and stomach. It was caught under him since he was lying on his back, but the look was still enticing to Doumeki.

Doumeki tugged on the obi holding the outfit together and tossed the belt aside. The fabric fell open, fully exposing his lover's body to him. Watanuki's face was flushed and his eyes were starting to become dazed over in lust. There were marks down his neck and chest from Doumeki's mouth, and his length stood proud and erect within a small nest of dark hair. Doumeki ran his hand down his stomach to lightly grip his cock in his hand.

Watanuki gasped and bucked his hips into the touch. "Zu…Zuka," he panted softly. He bit his lip and moaned as the other started to slowly, and teasingly, stroke him.

Doumeki leaned down and kissed him again. His breath hitched when Watanuki pushed his hands into his shirt. He happily felt up the firm muscles before tugging his shirt off. His hands then went to the other's pants to tug those off as well.

Doumeki smirked a little. "Someone is impatient," he teased.

Watanuki frowned up at him. "It's your fault."

The other chuckled. "Of course." He sat back to pull his pants off. Watanuki tried to pull his yukata all the way off, but Doumeki stopped him. "Leave it," he told him.

Watanuki looked up at him curiously. The heated look he was given in return made him shiver and nod. He reached over to the side table and pulled out a small thing of lube. Doumeki took it from him and poured some onto his hand and coated his fingers.

Watanuki took it back from him as Doumeki shifted between his legs. The bigger man carefully pushed a finger into him and moved it around easily. After a minute, he added a second. Watanuki tensed a little, but easily relaxed. Doumeki stroked his thigh softly to help him relax. Watanuki should be used to this, but he still needed careful stretching. Doumeki didn't mind. He loved spending the extra foreplay time to tease his little lover and watch his reactions.

Watanuki spread some of the lube over his hand and reached down to grasp his lover's length. Doumeki moaned, his fingers curling inside of Watanuki. He hit something in him that made him gasp and moan out loud. He smirked a little and added a third finger, still hitting that spot.

"Zuka," Watanuki gasped. "Please. No more…."

Doumeki pulled his fingers out and Watanuki pulled his hand away from his already lubed length. He settled between his lover's legs again as Watanuki lay back on the bed. He gripped the slim hips in his hands and lined himself up. He slowly pressed into his lover, groaning at the tight heat. Watanuki cried out a little at the stretch. His hands moved to tightly grip Doumeki's shoulders.

Doumeki leaned over him, resting his forehead on his shoulder. He panted softly as he waited for him to adjust and give him the okay to move. The grip on his shoulders tightened and then relaxed. He took that as the okay and carefully pulled back until only the tip was inside of him and pushed back in. He still moved slowly, since Watanuki was still tight. He wouldn't unnecessarily hurt him.

Watanuki wrapped his legs around his hips and pressed up against him. "Move," he panted. "Zuka…more…"

Doumeki gripped his hips and moved faster. Watanuki gasped and moaned as the faster pace also let the other go harder into him. "Shizuka!"

"Kimihiro," he groaned in his ear. His lover felt amazing inside. He held him close as he continually thrust into him. Watanuki held onto him as much as he could, his moans steadily growing louder.

His nails would dig into Doumeki's shoulders as he tried to hang onto him. Not that Doumeki minded. He growled a little at a particularly hard dig into his skin. He pushed his hips harder, determined to make his little lover screamed. He may not completely show it, but he was a little jealous. Watanuki belonged to him. No one else was allowed to even suggest that he find someone else.

He bit onto a soft spot where Watanuki's neck met his shoulder. It made the other cry out and arch his back hard off of the bed. Watanuki felt the heat start to coil in his stomach. "Shizu…ka…." he moaned.

Doumeki didn't answer him verbally. He instead moved his hand back to his lover's cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me, Kimi," he breathed in his ear.

"Shizuka!" he cried out when his release did hit him. He tightened up on his lover's member inside of him, pulling another possessive growl from the larger man.

"Kimihiro," he groaned. He pulled him tight against him as he pushed deep inside of him. His release filled his little lover to the brim, some leaking out around his softening length. Watanuki shuddered under him.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Doumeki pulled back from him. He moved to lie next to him and gathered him in his arms again. Watanuki tiredly curled against his chest. Doumeki petted his head softly, playing with his hair.

"You know I love you, Zuka," Watanuki said softly, sounding half asleep already.

Doumeki smiled and kissed his head "I know. I love you too."

Watanuki smiled and closed his eyes, curling further against Doumeki's chest. He fell asleep easily, listening to the calm heartbeat of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love their dynamic :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
